Kim Possible's Little Shop of Horrors Chapter 2
by Eddie Blake
Summary: With her new plant in tow, it's not long until Kim realises what the plant really thrives on. But how long can Kim keep up the charade before she's found out?


**Feeding the Plant**

 _As every second afternoon rolls on, Kim continues to feed the plant blood. It's not long until the plant is moved to a deserted shop in downtown Middleton. Inside is a table, two doors; one leading to a backroom, one leading downstairs to a room big enough for a bed. The plant is in the corner with a grand display._

 _One night, Kim locks the front door and is about to head off to bed when a thud is heard. She turns around and notices that the plant has wilted._

Kim: Great! Look I haven't got much left. Just give me a few days to heal, okay? Then we'll start again on the left hand and…

 _Suddenly, she hears a deep voice from out of nowhere._

Audrey II: Feed me.

Kim: I beg your pardon?

Audrey II: Feed me.

Kim: Twoey, you talked! You opened up your trap, your thing, and you said-

 _The plant raises its head and starts moving wildly._

Audrey II: Feed me, Possible! Feed me now!

Kim _(shocked)_ : I can't!

Audrey II: I'm starving!

Kim: I haven't got anymore. What should I do, slit my wrists?

Audrey II _(opening its maw)_ : Aah…

Kim: Look, I'll run down to the butcher and ask them to make you some nice chopped sirloin? How about that?

Audrey II: Must be blood!

Kim: Twoey, that's disgusting!

Audrey II: Must be fresh!

Kim: I'm not hearing this!

" _ **FEED ME (GIT IT)"**_

Audrey II _(singing)_ : Feed Me!

Kim: Does it have to be human?

Audrey II _(singing)_ : Feed Me!

Kim: Does it have to be mine?

Audrey II _(singing)_ : Feed Me!

Kim: Where am I supposed to get it?

Audrey II _(singing)_ : Feed Me, Kimmy!

Feed me all night long.

That's right girl, you can do it!

Feed me, Kimmy!

Feed me all night long.

'Cause if you feed me, Kimmy!

I can grow up BIG and strong!

Kim: You eat blood, Audrey II. Let's face it.

How am I supposed to keep on feeding you, kill people?

Audrey II: I'll make it worth your while.

Kim: What?

Audrey II: You think this is all coincidence, baby?

Your sudden success around here, all the interviews?

Kim: Look, you're a plant. An inanimate object!

Audrey II _(shaking wildly)_ : Does this look inanimate to you, _punk?_

If I can talk and I can move, who's to say I can't do anything I want?

Kim: Like what?

Audrey II: Like deliver pal!

Like you see you get everything your sacred, greasy heart desires.

 _(Singing)_ : Would you like your own Cadillac car?

Or a guest shot on Letterman?

How about a date with a sports star?

You're gonna get it, if you want it baby!

How'd you like to be a big wheel?

Dining out for every meal.

I'm the plant that can make it all real,

You're gonna get it.

I'm your genie; I'm your friend,

I'm your willing slave!

Just take a chance and feed me

And you know the kinda eats,

The kinda ret-hot treats,

The kinda sticky licky sweats I CRAAAVE!

Come on, Kimmy, don't be a putz!

Trust me and your life'll shortly rival King Tuts.

Show a little initiative girl,

Work up some guts and you'll get it.

Kim _(singing)_ : I don't know.

Audrey II: Come on, girl!

Kim _(singing)_ : I don't know.

Audrey II: Lighten up!

Kim _(singing)_ : I have so…so many strong reservations.

Audrey II: Tell it to the Marines!

Kim _(singing)_ : Should I go…and perform…mutilations?

Audrey II: You had nothing till you met me.

Some come on kid, what will it be?

Money? Boys? One particular boy?

How about that _Stoppable_?

Think it over. There must be someone you could

Eighty-six real quiet like and get me some lunch!

 _(Singing)_ Think about a room at the Ritz.

Wrapped in velvet, covered in glitz.

A little nookie gonna clean up those zits

And you'll get it. Uh-huh!

Kim _(singing)_ : Ron would like a Harley machine.

Audrey II: Now you're cooking!

Kim _(singing)_ : Tooling around like he was James Dean.

Audrey II: Oh yeah, yeah, yeah!

Kim _(singing)_ : Making all the guys at high school turn green!

 _Getting in the spirit of the music, Kim does a little dance._

Audrey II _(singing)_ : So go get it!

If you wanna be profound,

Then you really gotta justify!

Take a breath and look around,

A lotta folks deserve to die!

Kim: Wait a minute. That's not a very nice thing to say.

Audrey II: But it's true, isn't it?

Kim: No! I don't know anyone who deserves

To be chopped up and fed to a hungry plant.

Audrey II: Sure you do…

 _The plant extends one its vines and opens the door._

Audrey II: Now go and get me some lunch!

Kim: Are you serious?

Audrey II: FEED ME!

 _Kim turns around, sighs heavily, then walks out the door._

 _Later, while looking for something to feed the plant, picks up a few well-sized sharp rocks. Continuing the search, she spots Brick walking about, all alone._

 _All of a sudden, she hears the voice of the plant singing in her head._

" _ **If you want a rationale,**_

 _ **It isn't very hard to see, no, no, no!**_

 _ **Stop and think it over, pal!**_

 _ **The guy sure looks like plant food to me.**_

 _ **The guy sure looks like plant food to me.**_

 _ **The guy sure looks like plant food to me…"**_

Kim _(whispering)_ : Perfect.

 _She charges at Brick and starts pelting him with the rocks._

Kim _(singing)_ : He's so nasty treating us rough!

" _ **Smacking Ron around, always talking so tough!"**_

Kim _(singing)_ : You need blood and he's got more than enough!

" _ **I need blood and he's got more than enough!"**_

Both _(singing)_ : You (I) need blood and he's got more than enough!

 _Despite him pleading with Kim to stop, she keeps up the attack until there's nothing left but a bloody, unconscious corpse._

" _ **SO GO GIT IT!"**_

 _Using all her strength, she drags said corpse back to the shop._

 _The plant, which has been waiting patiently for its meal, looks at what Kim has brought and smiles._

Audrey II: Ooh. Chop it up!

Kim: What?

Audrey II: I said "Chop it up!"

Kim: Now wait a minute.

Audrey II: Feed me!

Kim: Okay, okay.

 _Kim then drags the corpse into the alley next to the shop. With a loud gulp she closes her eyes and raises the axe she found then begins hacking away._

 _Meanwhile, Bonnie, who just happens to be walking by, hears the chopping sounds. When she looks down the alley and sees Kim chopping up Brick, she is in pure shock. She slowly backs away then runs into the shop and hides behind the table._

 _Later, Kim is seen, gingerly and with great distaste, lifting bits of Brick and dumping them into the plant's cavernous pod. The plant laughs, a deep, echoing frightening laughter that reverberates as we fade to…_

 _Sunlight streams through the basement window. Kim is asleep, but restless._

 _The plant's laughter still echoes in her dreams. She wakes up as she becomes aware of Bonnie standing at the foot of her bed._

Kim: Bonnie, you scared me!

Bonnie: I scared you? After what I saw, I scared you? Ho-ho-ho…you think I didn't know, huh? Oh I knew! I knew you would sleep on that little bed and dream about doing away with my boyfriend. But I didn't know the lengths to which you would go, the depths to which you would sink!

Kim: What depths? What sink? What are you talking about?

Bonnie: Little red dots all over the floor. Blood on the sidewalk outside. Brick's sports jacket ripped in half. I'm talking murder, Kim! I'm talking under this roof! _(Producing a bloodstained axe)_ An axe murderer!

" _ **SUPPERTIME"**_

" _ **She's got your number now!"**_

Bonnie: I saw everything…

" _ **She knows just what you've done!"**_

Bonnie: I saw what you did to Brick.

" _ **You've got no place to hide…"**_

Bonnie: I saw you chopping him up…

" _ **You've got nowhere to run."**_

Kim: It's true – I chopped him up! But I didn't kill him!

" _ **She knows your life of crime!"**_

 _Bonnie produces a gun and trains it on Kim to hold her back._

Bonnie: Tell it to the police!

" _ **I THINK IT'S SUPPERTIME!"**_

 _Bonnie backs Kim up the stairs as we are aware that Kim is struggling to come up with a decent way out. Must there be_ _ **more bloodshed**_ _?_

Audrey II (singing): Come on, come on

National Geographic!

Come on, come on,

Your future with Ron.

Come on, come on,

Ain't no time to turn squeamish!

C-c-c-c-come on,

I swear on all my spores,

When she's gone the world will

Be yours!

All yours, yeah…

 _The door from the basement opens. The plant is immobile. Kim walks into the room as Bonnie, gun in hand follows._

 _Monique, Yori and Joss are lurking in the shadows outside the shop window._

Girls _(singing)_ : Come on… come on…

Come on… come on…

 _Bonnie walks Kim to the front door. She stops._

Bonnie: Kim, I just want to say it kills me to have to do this.

Girls _(singing)_ : It's suppertime.

Bonnie: Considering the fact that you're something of an annoyance, and the man you hacked to pieces wasn't such a paragon himself… you could get off in thirty, forty years.

 _Cut to the girls whom we still see outside the window._

Girls _(singing)_ : Come on… come on…

 _Cut to Bonnie._

Bonnie: And it would be a shame, all things considered that your… lovely work shouldn't be here waiting for you.

 _The girls are now inside the shop sitting on the table._

Girls _(singing)_ : Come on… come on…

Bonnie: So… if you want me to… take care of this plant of yours… I assume you fertilize…

 _The girls are now standing next to Kim._

Girls _(singing)_ : Come on… come on…

Kim: She… needs… to be fed.

 _The plant rustles its leaves in anticipation._

Bonnie: Fed?

Girls _(singing)_ : Come on… come on…

Kim: Just… potash… you know… the usual minerals and all.

Bonnie: Of course.

 _As Kim talks she casually backs Bonnie towards the plant._

Kim: on Thursdays you give it water…

 _Cut to the girls who are now grinning behind the plant._

Girls _(singing darkly)_ : Come on… come on…

Kim: …of course you have to clean the leaves.

Bonnie: Yes…

Kim: But most importantly, whatever you do…

Bonnie: Yes…

Girls _(hissing)_ : Come on… come on…

Kim: …Whatever you do… just be sure…

 _By now, we see the plant has opened its vast, cavernous mouth and it is waiting…_

Bonnie: Yes? ... Yes? …

 _The girls are now not singing, but grinning, looking, concentrating intently…_

Bonnie: Yes? … Yes? …

 _All of a sudden Bonnie falls back and inside the open maw of the plant._

Girls _(singing brightly)_ : It's suppertime!

 _Kim turns her back. She can't watch what she knows will come next._

 _With the force of a hungry shark, the jaws slam shut on Bonnie._

 _Crunching sounds mingle with her screams._

Bonnie: Possible!

 _CRUNCH!_

Bonnie **(cont'd)** : No!

 _CRUNCH!_

Bonnie **(cont'd)** : Aaaaaaaggggghhhhh!

 _The girls are now outside the shop and they softly retreat back into the shadows._


End file.
